


Making Out

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's struggling with something that happened while working undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/gifts).



> I saw your prompt for this and couldn't resist! I loved that scene when they made out too :) I hope you like the fic...

"Kono? I think we need to talk."

Danny stood in the doorway of the office, one hand jammed tightly in his trouser pocket, the other fiddling with his tie. The last case had only wrapped up a couple of hours later, but he'd been turning the issue over and over in his mind since then. He couldn’t just ignore it anymore.

Kono looked up from the report she was completing. "You kidding me, haole?" she asked, laughing. "You're going to have some kind of emotional crisis over what happened out there?"

Was she some kind of damned psychic or something?

"Look, it's just… where I come from, things like that… the making out… stuff… just doesn't happen." The words weren't quite coming out correctly, he knew that, but every time he saw Kono smile at him, he lost his train of thought.

She stood up from the desk and walked over towards him, standing as close to him as she could. "Okay, two things, Danny," she said counting them out on her fingers. "One, the reason things like that never happened to you before is because none of your New Jersey cops could look even half as good as I did in that dress."

Danny nodded, conceding that point. She had, in fact, looked absolutely fantastic. Which had been half the problem. She was still looking gorgeous, he thought, despite the plain black jeans and the simple t-shirt. He was pretty sure that was an inappropriate thought to have about one of his teammates, but he couldn’t quite shake it.

"And two?" he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Number two," she said, taking another step closer until he could feel the heat of her breath on his face. "Number two is that what happened out there wasn't anything special. Hell, I'm not even sure it counted as making out."

He waited, knowing that some sort of punchline was about to happen. Probably some joke at his expense.

Instead she leaned in and gently tugged his head down to hers, softly kissing him. Instinctively, he returned the kiss, his hands slipping around her back and pulling her closer as the kiss deepened.

When they reluctantly pulled away from each other, the necessity of air interrupting them, she smiled at him, sending a jolt of electricity through his body, heading straight for his groin. "Now that's what I call making out."


End file.
